


What's in a Name?

by Anonymous_Me



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Techienician - Fandom
Genre: Dating, Frottage, M/M, Matt is not Kylo in disguise, New Relationship, Star Wars verse sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Me/pseuds/Anonymous_Me
Summary: Matt takes Techie on a date and asks a question.





	

"What's your real name?" Matt asked this on their second trip to the arboretum deck aboard the _Accord_. Matt had brought them here along with some sweets he'd bought the last time they were planet-side. He fed the small syrup filled chocolates to Techie, stealing kisses after each one was consumed.

"It can't be 'Techie'. Nobody names a baby _that_." They were sat on the ground on the engineered grass, cross-legged. Matt nudged at Techie with his knee. They had only been dating for a short time and Matt had no idea what his new boyfriend's name really was.

Techie raised both eyebrows and flashed a lopsided smile. Matt panicked. "Oh kriff, that's not your actual name, is it?"

"No Matt, it's not. My actual given name is stupid so I never tell any one what it is." Techie tucked a stray lock of his coppery hair behind his ear. "I may have hacked the ship's main data-banks a little bit and deleted it. If you go looking for it, you won't find it. Techie is fine, Techie suits." He smiled at Matt, "Kiss me?"

Matt never refused an offer to kiss Techie and so leant over from where he was siting, ran his fingers through coppery hair - the errant strands had fallen loose again - and placed his lips softly against Techie's warm mouth.

Parting, Matt said, "I'm sorry if I overstepped or upset you... I didn't mean too. I just," he stroked Techie's soft cheek, "I just want to know more about you."

Techie blushed, pink and pretty. "You didn't, it's just I don't even think about my given name anymore. Kiss me some more?"

And Matt did, pulling his slender sweetheart closer and sucking at his full lower lip. "Your lips are ridiculous, d'you know that?" He nibbled the plump bottom one. "Just so," nibble, " _lush_." Matt licked at the barely parted seam of Techie's mouth, dipping inside for a taste. "Mmm, you taste good."

"I taste like honey rose syrup and the chocolates," Techie mumbled into Matt's mouth and then opened his own so that Matt had better access to the flavor he was chasing.

When the kiss ended Matt said, "It's true though, what I said. I do want to know more about you." He flopped backwards down onto the turf and pulled Techie along with him so that he was lying partially atop Matt. "Tell me something I don't know about you." Once again he tucked some stray golden strands of hair behind Techie's ear.

Techie kissed Matt's chin, "Like...?"

"Like, I dunno. Where were you born?" Matt settled his arms around Techie, pulling him along side his bigger body and tucking him up close.

For a while, Techie said nothing, mulling the question over in his head. He finally drew in a breath and said, "Space. I was born in space."

Matt chuckled, "What?"

"Not actual space," Techie slapped playfully at Matt. "On a ship, in space. So, yeah. I was born in space."

Techie's parents were travelers who never seemed to have a final destination. They followed jobs across the galaxy and took work on various ships and on one of those ships he had been born. His parents hadn't actually been married or, for that matter, planning on having any children. When his mother, Irin, had become pregnant it was a total surprise, but a happy one. Techie had always felt loved.

"My parents traveled all over the galaxy and I was a bit of a, well, a surprise." Techie remembered his mother calling him her 'extra adventure - the one that wasn't planned but was the most exciting of all.' He smiled at the memory.

One of the drawbacks to his parent's constant wandering was he'd had few friends growing up. Whenever one of their jobs had them planet-side for more than a standard month, Techie would hope that this time would be it, this time they would stay and he would have real friends. Friends he could keep. This one would be permanent.

But, they never stayed and Techie would be uprooted and have to say goodbye. Again.

The other drawback was that he did everything and went everywhere with his parents, so once he was old enough to strike out on his own, he found he didn't know how to make friends. For him, being social was a bit of struggle.

Then he'd gotten the job aboard the _Accord_ and he had met Matt, big Matt the radar tech, and he knew he'd finally found someone that he could build a lasting friendship with. He had recognized someone who was as shy as himself.

"I didn't have many friends when I was a kid, we moved around so much." He propped himself up on his elbow so he could look Matt in the eye. "But now I have you." He pecked another kiss onto Matt - this time on his cheek. "I'm glad I have you and that we're friends."

Matt pulled Techie down into a deeper kiss that was all sliding lips and darting tongues. He shifted Techie around so that he was squarely on top, his legs nestled down in the 'v' formed by Matt's thighs. Techie hummed when he felt the evidence of Matt's arousal.

"I'm hard too," he said, grinding himself deliciously down onto Matt, "Feel me? I hope we can be friends. I hope we can be friends for a long time," Techie dove in for another kiss, tangling their legs together for better leverage. "More than friends."

Matt placed one hand on Techie's ass and brought the other between them so he could tease at Techie's nipples. The angle proved awkward on his wrist so he rolled them onto their sides. This allowed him to open Techie's shirt for better contact with the pebbled pink flesh.

Techie hissed and wriggled in Matt's arms. "That's so nice Mattie, do it some more?"

" _Mattie_? I like that". He slid one of his thighs between Techie's and encouraged the slightly smaller man to thrust against him. "I like this too, very much."

Techie rolled his hips and pushed his hard cock firmly against Matt's thigh and groaned. "Oh, Mattie, that feels sooo good. Ahhh." To date, they hadn't gone any farther than hand-holding and kissing. Lots of kissing, actually. This intimate contact was new and Techie was lost to the sensation of pressing himself into the hard muscle of Matt's thigh.

The hand Matt had on Techie's ass was steady and pulled Techie close with each thrust he made. "Shift up a bit, yeah. There." Matt sighed as he was finally able to get some much needed friction in his own hard length. "That's it."

"Should I stop, Mattie? Do you mind?" Techie asked timidly, suddenly aware of what he was doing.

"No. Yes. I mean, keep going. You're beautiful like this." Matt brought his mouth to Techie's soft lips and kissed him slowly, trying to settle the awkwardness from the man in his arms. "This is perfect."

At that Techie groaned and resumed his thrusts against Matt. His breathing becoming gasps and sighs of pleasure. He had both hands tangled in the fabric of the loose shirt Matt was wearing, clutching at the warm flesh beneath.

"Oh Mattie, my Mattie... You are my Mattie, aren't you? Oohh, yessss." Techie writhed and wriggled himself against Matt.

Matt stopped trying to guide Techie in any meaningful way and simply held on for the ride, all the while gazing down at Techie's wide-open eyes.

"Oh, yes, Mattie... I feel you, you're sooo hard for me... there, just. Oh! There, I'm, I'm... wan. Wander. Oh, kriff, I'm... I'm going to come Mattie."

The word rolled through Matt's brain and it took a fair few seconds to register that Techie had just told him his name: Wander.

"Wander..." Matt sighed out, and as he did, Techie stilled, his golden brows drawn together as he struggled to keep his eyes open and his mouth closed as he came. He failed and let his eyes slip shut and his mouth drop open, moaning out his pleasure. Matt could feel the pulsating of Techie's penis as his orgasm took him. It was marvelous.

Matt did it again, the sighing thing, "Wander... Oh, yes.", and this time it was Matt who was coming, pressing his own pulsing cock into Techie's soft little belly.

When Matt regained his composure a bit he looked at Techie who was blushing again, pink and pretty. "I'm sorry," he mumbled into Matt's big chest, "I've made a mess of things, haven't I?"

Matt didn't know if Techie meant the mess in their respective pants or if he thought he'd ruined something between them.

"What for? Please don't think you've offended me, because I'm not. Truly." Matt ran his fingers through the ginger hair that was now in sweaty disarray from Techie's enthusiastic frotting.

"I sort of rushed things though, didn't I?" Techie laid his cheek flush against Matt, relishing the feel of strong fingers running through his hair. "Went too fast and now you will think I haven't any self control."

Matt laughed a bit and did, "You silly thing, how could I think that?" He hugged Techie close and kissed the top of head. "It took us weeks just to say 'hello'. I'm glad you pushed us past our shyness. I was worried about rushing and offending _you_." Matt tipped Techie's face up to his, "Wander, that was amazing and you can lose your self control with me anytime you like."

Techie groaned and scrunched his eyes shut. "Oh gods, I told you my name, didn't I? I told you it was stupid. My parents were young and my mother was a romantic and so she named me _that_. 'Wander Evrand Young', that's the whole thing."

"Can I call you that?" Matt asked, "Wander?"

Techie pressed his mouth into a thin line and thought for a moment, opened his mouth to speak and then snapped it shut again. His mech eyes did some complicated focusing and re-focusing that made Matt feel like he was being scanned.

"If you really hate it that much, I will forget that you ever said it. Promise." Matt placed his hand on his heart.

"No, Mattie. I don't hate it. Not the way you say it I don't." He took the hand that was over Matt's heart and kissed the palm. "Say it again?"

Matt moved so that he could whisper in Techie's ear - " _Wander_ ," he rumbled low and soft.

"Oh yes, Mattie. I do like it the way you say it." He smiled at Matt, and it wasn't his cringing half-hidden smile, but a genuinely honest one that lit up his whole face. "You can call me Wander. But only when we're," he blushed some more, "You know?" He was pink from his collar to his hairline now, "When we're... alone together?"

"Of course I would only use your given name when we're together, alone." He kissed Techie's cheeks. "And speaking of alone, we should clean up and get out of here before someone, um, comes along... and. Oh! You mean... Ohhhh."

Matt finally understood what Techie meant by alone and together and it was Matt's turn to blush.


End file.
